


ℍ𝕒𝕚𝕜𝕪𝕦𝕦 𝕩 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕟

by Chiibi_chaaan3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiibi_chaaan3/pseuds/Chiibi_chaaan3
Summary: [Commandes ouvertes]Un recueil ou vous êtes le protagoniste principal, avec le personnage d'Haikyuu de votre choix !Que peut-il y avoir de mieux ?Peut être...des lemons ?Dans chaque os, ou presque ?Je pense que c'est plutôt cool pour vous xD
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Commandes + codes.

Hey 🌝

Alors, vous êtes ici pour lire des lemons sur des personnages de Haikyuu ? C'est le bon endroit. (Bien sûr, si vous le souhaitez, je peux également faire des chapitres sans lemons ✨)

Autant vous dire, qu'au moment où j'écris ce chapitre, il est exactement 2h11 du matin, et j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir ce livre sur un coup de tête interstellaire. (C'est toujours comme ça pour tous mes livres, au passage, et ÇA PERCE) 

Bref, je m'emporte ! 

Dooonc~ 

On va commencer par... les codes du x reader ! 

T/p : Ton prénom. 

T/n : Ton nom. 

C/c : Couleur(s) de cheveux. 

C/y : Couleur(s) des yeux. 

C/f : Couleur favorite. 

C/p : Couleur de peau. 

~~ 

Ce chapitre sert également à poser vos commandes. Vous avez juste à me donner le nom du personnage (garçon ou fille peu importe), me dire si la/le reader est un garçon ou une fille, et je m'occupe du reste ! 

Simple~  
Basique~  
Tout en finesse~ 

Et, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Ne m'envoyer pas vos commandes en demande privé, ou même sur mon babillard ! J'ai beaucoup de demandes à ces endroits à cause de mon autre recueil, qui a énormément percé. Je rigole même pas, moi même j'ai été choquée. (Il a été publié sur un coup de tête, je le rappelle... ;3;) 

Il se peut que plusieurs commandes soient rattachées ensembles, comme les mêmes personnages reviennent souvent ^^  
Je ne prendrais plus/pas de commandes sur Tsukishima (parce que je le déteste, littéralement) et sur Asahi (parce que j'arrive juste pas a écrire sur lui, je-) 

✨Commandes acceptées✨  
( ✅ : Écrites.  
❌ : Pas encore écrites. ) 

\- Tobio Kageyama x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Kōtarō Bokuto x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Shinsuke Kita x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Yuu Nishinoya x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Kei Tsukishima x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Kiyoomi Sakusa x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Kenma Kozume x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Tooru Oikawa x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Keiji Akaashi x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Yuuji Terushima x Male! Reader ✅

\- Korai Hoshiumi x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Kōshi Sugawara x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Satori Tendō x Fem! Reader (chapt 1 et 2) ✅

\- Atsumu Miya x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Tetsurō Kuroo x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Tobio Kageyama x Fem! Reader x Hajime Iwaizumi ✅

\- Tooru Oikawa x Fem! Reader x Tobio Kageyama ✅

\- Top! Kenma Kozume x bottom! Male! Reader ✅

\- Satori Tendō x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Osamu Miya x Male! Reader ✅

\- Kiyoomi Sakusa x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Shimizu Kiyoko x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Top! Tobio Kageyama x Shy! Fem! Reader ✅

\- Tetsurō Kuroo x Fem! Reader ✅

\- Daichi Sawamura x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Tooru Oikawa x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Yuu Nishinoya x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Kenma Kozume x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Ryunosuke Tanaka x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Kei Tsukishima x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Hajime Iwaizumi x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Possessive! Keiji Akaashi x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Bottom! Yuu Nishinoya x Top! Fem! Reader ❌

\- Tetsurō Kuroo x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Kōtarō Bokuto x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Shoyo Hinata x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Wakatoshi Ushijima x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Rintarō Suna x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Kenma Kozume x Fem! Reader ❌

\- Yuu Nishinoya x Fem! Reader x Ryunosuke Tanaka ❌

(J'en ai accepté d'autres, mais je les rentrerai dans la liste seulement lorsqu'elles seront ajoutées à mes brouillons Wattpad !) 

Enfin~  
Je vous laisse m'écrire vos commandes en commentaires, et je me ferais un plaisir de réaliser vos fantasmes les plus sombres avec le personnage de votre choiiix~


	2. Kōshi Sugawara x Fem! Reader.

Tu pousses un petit gémissement plaintif, il faisait atrocement chaud, aujourd'hui encore. La canicule frappait la préfecture de Miyagi sans interruption depuis plus d'une semaine. Ton petit ami, Kōshi Sugawara, était absent. Il devait jouer un match amical contre le lycée Nekoma.

Aujourd'hui était samedi, et tu étais seule dans votre appartement. Oui, vous viviez ensemble malgré le fait que vous ne soyez qu'en troisième année de lycée. Mais vous vous aimiez, si fort que c'en devenait même obsessionnel. Il était tout pour toi, et tu étais tout pour lui. Tout simplement.

Résignée à l'attendre, tu te décides à prendre une douche, afin de te débarrasser de la sueur te collant à la peau, et de te rafraîchir par la même occasion. Kōshi t'avait prévenue qu'il serait rentré pour 16 heures, mais l'heure était largement entamée, et n'étant toujours pas là, tu préférais encore prendre une douche plutôt que de l'attendre sans rien faire.

Tu te déshabilles hâtivement, laissant nonchalamment tes vêtements joncher le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Tu entres dans la cabine de douche, puis refermes la porte vitrée et floue derrière toi.

Le jet d'eau enclenché et du savon partout sur le corps, tu te rinces. Le bruit de l'eau t'empêcha d'entendre le son de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant lentement. Tu sursautes en sentant des bras nus et fermes se refermer autour de ton ventre. L'odeur familière de Kōshi parvint à tes narines, et tu te détendis immédiatement.

Kōshi- Tu ne m'as pas attendu...

\- Tu n'as pas été assez rapide.

Kōshi- Tu sais que j'aime prendre des douches avec toi, pourtant...

Tu ricanes puis te tournes vers lui, déposant tes mains sur ses épaules, avant de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant chastement ses lèvres charnues. Tu caresses ses clavicules bien marquées, puis les embrasses en lui lançant un regard sournois.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ? 

Kōshi- Un peu...

Les mains de l'argenté descendirent lentement jusqu'à tes fesses, avant de les agripper, enfonçant ses doigts usés par le volley-ball dans ta peau. 

\- Tu me laisserais me faire pardonner ?

Tu le questionnes en faisant tourner la pulpe de ton index contre l'un de ses pectoraux. Sugawara fit semblant de réfléchir, puis en souriant légèrement, il colla délicatement ton dos contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Ses cheveux mouillés par l'eau coulant encore du pommeau de douche, se frottaient contre ta mâchoire, son visage ayant trouvé refuge dans le creux de ton épaule. Tes bras entourèrent son cou, rapprochant son corps du tien. Tu frissonnes en sentant son membre légèrement dur collé contre ta cuisse. 

\- Kōshi...

Sugawara se mit à embrasser ta gorge, y laissant même quelques traces aux couleurs rougeâtres et violacées. Tu gémis contre son oreille avant de la lécher légèrement. Tu pouvais aisément sentir la peau du garçon être parcourue de frissons. Kōshi jura à voix basse, puis agrippa tes cuisses avant de te soulever, pressant ton corps entre le sien et le mur de la cabine de douche.

Kōshi- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te désire, T/p...

En seule réponse, tu gémis. L'une des mains de Sugawara quitta tes cuisses, afin d'attraper son membre maintenant complètement dur. Il le pompa lentement dans sa main, puis amena sa pointe vers ta féminité. La tête plongée dans ton cou, il donna un coup de reins, s'enfonçant entièrement en toi. Tu hoquettes en fermant les yeux, l'arrière de ton crâne s'appuyant contre le carrelage glacé. Kōshi jure une nouvelle fois, en sentant tes murs déjà serrés, se contractant autour de lui. Il inspire longuement, inhalant ton odeur et l'imprimant profondément dans son esprit, puis se mit à bouger. D'abord, lents, ses coups de bassin devinrent au fil des secondes de plus en plus rapides, forts, et profonds. Tu gémissais, et grognais contre lui, dans l'incapacité de penser, ou même de raisonner correctement. 

Ses coups de reins irréguliers te rendaient folle, et tu sentais que la délivrance était proche. Tes jambes se resserrèrent autour des hanches du jeune homme. Sugawara glissa lentement sa main vers ta féminité, puis son doigt se posa contre ton clitoris, envoyant de brutales décharges électriques dans l'intégralité de ton corps. Il se mit à frictionner cette zone érogène, ses coups de bassin devenant bâclés, et secs. Il était également proche.

\- Kōshi...

Tu chuchotes son prénom en te contractant violemment autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que tu l'absorbais. Il avait l'impression que ton corps était taillé pour correspondre au sien.

Kōshi- T/p...

Sugawara gémit longuement ton prénom, se déversant à l'intérieur de ton intimité en fermant les yeux. Les mains tremblantes, tu attrapes ses joues, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, et langoureusement. Sentant que tu n'étais pas capable de marcher, ni de tenir debout, Kōshi fit de son mieux pour te nettoyer, tout en te maintenant fermement contre lui. Ta tête reposait contre son épaule, alors qu'il te portait jusqu'à votre chambre, s'en fichant de mouiller le sol, ou bien le lit. Avec cette chaleur écrasante, ça n'allait pas prendre bien longtemps pour sécher.

À moitié endormie, tu luttes pour rester éveillée, Kōshi t'ayant demandé de rester assise, et de patienter. Il s'approcha rapidement de toi, vêtu d'un caleçon, et tenant l'une de ses chemises dans sa main. Il te l'enfila avec douceur puis s'allongea en te serrant contre lui.

\- Kōshi... Nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection...

Ta voix somnolente, et basse atteignît les oreilles de ton petit ami. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ta taille, alors qu'il te chuchotait à l'oreille :

Kōshi- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai acheter une boîte de pilules demain matin à la pharmacie... Maintenant dors, ma princesse.

Tu hochas imperceptiblement la tête, puis t'endormis contre lui, faisant à peine attention au tendre baiser qu'il venait de déposer sur ton front. 


	3. Tobio Kageyama x Fem! Reader.

\- Tobio...

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène tourna la tête vers toi, t'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je m'ennuie. Et je veux boire du lait...

Tobio- Il faut aller en acheter. Nous avons fini la dernière brique du frigo.

Tu te blottis un peu plus contre son torse en soupirant. Les minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles vous vous câliniez en silence. Tu te redresses soudainement, puis tournes la tête vers la sienne. Vous vous regardez pendant de nombreuses secondes, avant que Tobio n'attrape ta nuque dans sa main, ramenant ton visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres charnues agrippèrent les tiennes. Il t'embrassait sauvagement, violemment. Tu grimpes sur ses cuisses sans attendre, puis glisses ta langue dans sa bouche. Les mains de Tobio descendirent jusqu'à tes hanches, les ramenant contre les siennes, et frottant ton bassin contre le sien. Ses dents se plantèrent légèrement dans ta lèvre inférieure. Tu te recules, passant ta langue sur ta lèvre gonflée et rougie. 

Un rictus s'installa sur ton visage, alors que tes yeux rencontraient ceux de Tobio. Tu quittas ses cuisses, et te mis debout, avant de te laisser tomber sur le sol, à genoux devant lui. Il écarte les cuisses, te permettant de t'y insérer. Tu tires son short sans attendre, emportant son caleçon avec lui. Son membre durcit vint légèrement frapper son abdomen. Tu ricanas en voyant à quel point il était excité, malgré que vous n'ailliez pas fait grand chose.

Tes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa base, alors que ta langue attrapait les perles de son pré-liquide, sortant de sa pointe. Tobio jura en passant ses doigts dans tes cheveux c/c. Il les agrippa dans un poing ferme, avant de légèrement appuyer sur l'arrière de ta tête, t'incitant à continuer. Tu lèches sa longueur en levant les yeux vers les siens. Son regard brumeux te contemplait, ses joues rougissantes le rendant encore plus adorable, et même davantage sexy.

Un grondement lui échappa, vibrant dans sa gorge tandis qu'il gardait ses lèvres closes. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa tête s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

Tobio- Quand tu parlais de lait... Je ne m'attendais... pas à celui là. Putain, T/p !

Sa pointe effleurait le fond de ta gorge, et ses doigts tremblaient dans tes cheveux. Il jura à nouveau, puis jouit dans ta bouche. Tu te redressas en léchant ta lèvre inférieure. Les doigts de Tobio s'enroulèrent autour de ton poignet, alors qu'il te tirait sur le canapé, t'allongeant sous lui.

Son visage se blottit dans ton cou, et il suça avidement ta peau. Tu te tortilles sous lui, gémissant son prénom en fermant tes paupières.Satisfait de la marque violacée qu'il avait laissée sur ton cou, il se baissa lentement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le teeshirt que tu lui avais volé au début de la journée. Ses doigts habiles caressaient tes côtes et tes seins. Tu soupiras, tes yeux essayant de regarder Tobio sans se refermer. 

Il embrassa ton ventre, puis agrippa tes cuisses, les écartant afin d'y insérer sa tête. Tes mains se posèrent sur sa tête et sa nuque, entortillantses cheveux autour de tes doigts de manière hasardeuse. Tu levas légèrement ton bassin, permettant à ton petit ami de baisser ton bas de pyjama, ainsi que ta culotte. Sa langue vint effleurer ton clitoris, envoyant une décharge électrique dans l'intégralité de ton corps. Tu appuyas sur sa tête en gémissant. Tobio embrassa ce bouton de nerfs, le léchant et le suçant par moments. Une de ses mains, qui agrippait tes cuisses, se glissa sous son visage. Il inséra un doigt dans ton intimité en continuant sa douce torture. Ta tête s'enfonça dans un coussin du canapé, et tes yeux se fermèrent fortement. Tes hanches bougeaient légèrement contre sa bouche, et tes cuisses appuyaient doucement contre ses joues.

Un voile blanc couvrit ta vue, et tu gémis silencieusement en serrant sa nuque et ses cheveux entre tes doigts. Ton dos, qui avait quitté le canapé, s'y appuya à nouveau. Tu haletais, respirant profondément en essayant de reprendre ton souffle. Tobio sourit, tandis qu'il s'essuyait les lèvres en se redressant. Il embrassa tendrement tes lèvres, puis ton front, avant de passer ses bras sous ton dos, te soulevant afin de pouvoir s'allonger. Il t'installa contre sa poitrine, et tu inspiras son parfum vanillé en fermant les yeux.

Tobio- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Tobio.

Tu blottis ton visage contre son sweat-shirt, passant tes mains autour de son cou en baillant.

Tobio- Tu peux dormir, je te réveillerai plus tard.

Il embrassa une dernière fois ton front, puis resserra ses bras autour de tes hanches, te maintenant fermement contre lui.


	4. Kotaro Bokuto x Fem! Reader.

Tu soupires, une nouvelle fois, Bokuto se retrouvait dans son état « emo », où il devient démoralisé et désintéressé de tout. Dans ces moments là, seuls Akaashi et toi pouviez le résonner. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Bokuto n'était pas dans son « emo » normal. Il était démoralisé, et en plus de ça, profondément jaloux.

Jaloux de votre relation à Akaashi et toi, vous trouvant trop proches à son goût. Il avait l'impression que tu pouvais le remplacer à tout moment, par Akaashi, qui est plus beau, plus intelligent, et plus calme que lui.

Tu attrapes les joues de l'hibou entre tes mains, puis plonges tes yeux dans les siens.

\- Kōtarō.

Le fait que tu l'appelles par son prénom attira immédiatement son attention. 

\- Je t'aime. Toi, et pas Akaashi, d'accord ? Regarde, je n'appelle que toi par ton prénom, Akaashi reste Akaashi pour moi. Je n'embrasse que toi, et je ne fais des câlins qu'à toi.

Kōtarō- Et tu ne couches qu'avec moi.

\- Évidemment. 

Kōtarō- Prouve le moi.

\- Comment ?

Kōtarō- Fais le avec moi, T/p.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

Akaashi et toi restiez bouche bée devant lui. Il venait vraiment de te demander de coucher avec lui, devant Akaashi ? Tu soupires, puis lances un regard lourd de sens au passeur.

Akaashi- Je vais vous laisser seuls...

\- Merci, Akaashi.

Akaashi s'extirpe rapidement du petit appartement que lui et Kōtarō partageaient. Tu attrapes lentement ton petit ami par le bras, puis le tires jusqu'à sa chambre. Bokuto traine derrière toi, le visage baissé vers le sol. Tu l'assois sur son lit, puis attrapes sa mâchoire, afin que ses yeux puissent croiser les tiens.

\- Nous sommes seuls, et dans ta chambre.

Kōtarō- Tu veux vraiment coucher avec moi ? Pas parce que je te l'ai demandé, mais parce que tu le veux ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous couchons ensemble, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Kōtarō- Alors... Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, Kōtarō. Je t'aime. Toi, et personne d'autre.

Kōtarō- Je t'aime aussi...

Kōtarō te prit doucement dans ses bras, puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Tu déposes de petits baisers dans son cou, sentant son pouls battre contre tes lèvres. Lentement, Bokuto te tourna, afin de se placer au dessus de toi. Son regard ambré scannait ton corps, comme pour dessiner chacun de ses traits au plus profond de son esprit, et de son âme.

Tu te redresses sur tes coudes, afin de presser tes lèvres contre les siennes. Le buste de Kōtarō appuya contre ta poitrine, te rallongeant immédiatement. Sa langue vint lécher ta lèvre inférieure, alors que ses mains épinglaient tes poignets de chaque côté de ton visage. Tu grognes en approfondissant le baiser, permettant au jeune homme d'insérer sa langue dans ta cavité buccale.

Bokuto frotte impatiemment son jogging contre ton pantalon. Tes jambes vinrent entourer ses hanches, te serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tu remues légèrement tes bras, dans l'attente que Kōtarō te relâche. Son emprise sur tes poignets se resserra. Tu mordilles sa lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Kōtarō...

Kōtarō- Laisse moi faire, d'accord ?

Tu le sondes pendant quelques secondes, puis hoches la tête. Bokuto te relâche, puis se redresse. Il court vers son armoire et en sort une boîte. Cette dernière contenait une paire de menottes. Il s'approche de toi en faisant tourner les menottes autour de son index. Tu les fixes puis lèves lentement les yeux vers le visage de Kōtarō, qui t'offrait un sourire carnassier. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, puis le laisse faire ce qu'il désirait. Il grimpe sur le lit, puis attrapes délicatement tes poignets avant de les attacher à la tête de lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Kōtarō- Quelque chose que je voulais essayer depuis longtemps, avec toi.

Bokuto se plaça au dessus de toi, à genoux de chaque côté de ton corps. Tu l'observes baisser son short avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Il attrape les pans de son teeshirt et le mordit. Tes yeux traînèrent sur son ventre, où des abdominaux bien marquées étaient dessinées.

Il prit lentement son membre dans sa main et se masturba sous tes yeux ébahis.

Ses grognements et gémissements étouffés par son teeshirt hérissaient les poils de tes bras. Tu ne pouvais le quitter des yeux. Ses cheveux, coiffés au naturel, étaient collés à son front et ses tempes. Tu te tortilles sous son regard brûlant.

\- Kōtarō... Détaches moi... Laisse moi te toucher...

Après quelques minutes, il relâcha son membre, qui vint frapper son abdomen. Il se penche vers toi, puis déboutonne ton pantalon, avant de le baisser jusqu'à tes chevilles. Il fit de même avec ta culotte, puis se redressa, t'observant de son regard assombri. Tes cuisses tremblèrent à l'entente de sa voix devenu rauque et profonde.

Kōtarō- Tu es si belle...

Il écarte tes cuisses, avant de s'y placer. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage, et il lécha son index et son majeur, sous ton regard brumeux. Une fois bien humidifiés, il les descendit jusqu'à ton intimité. Son index s'enfonça lentement en toi. Tu ne pus étouffer le gémissement sortant de ta bouche.

Kōtarō sourit, puis débute quelques allers-retours, avant d'entrer également son majeur dans ton vagin. Tes cuisses se mirent à trembler légèrement, alors que tu ouvrais la bouche en des gémissements silencieux. Lentement, Bokuto retira sa main de ton intimité, puis agrippe tes cuisses, avant de s'enfoncer en toi brutalement. Tu pousses un cri légèrement aiguë en enfonçant ton visage dans l'un des coussins du lit. Tu tires sur les menottes, dans l'envie désespérée de toucher ton amour et amant.

Les coups de bassin du garçon aux mèches blanches et noires s'arrêtèrent. Sa main glissa jusqu'à la jointure de ton genou gauche, puis il leva ta jambe, la posant sur son épaule, avant de reprendre ses coups de reins effrénés. 

Tu en eus le souffle coupé. Tes yeux croisèrent ceux de Kōtarō. Ses orbes ambrés étaient assombris par la luxure, et avaient même pris une teinte légèrement noire. Tu ne pus détourner le regard du sien. Les yeux à demi-clos, tu gémissais et grognais à chacun de ses à-coups. Sa prise brutale sur tes hanches, et ses yeux sauvages envoûtants les tiens, te rendirent tout chose. L'orgasme était proche, autant pour lui, que pour toi. Tes murs se resserraient irrégulièrement autour de lui, rendant ses coups de reins bâclés.

Bokuto t'embrassa langoureusement, glissant sa langue dans ta bouche afin de caresser la tienne. Tu fermes les yeux brusquement en gémissant longuement. Ton orgasme eut raison de Kōtarō, qui s'extirpe de ton vagin a fond de jouir sur ton ventre.

Tous deux à bout de souffle, vous vous observez sans un mot, avant si un sourire satisfait, mais fatigué, s'immisce sur votre visage. Bokuto attrape la clé des menottes, qui s'était retrouvée dans les draps du lit, puis te détacha. Tu soupires doucement en ramenant tes bras contre toi.

Kōtarō tendit ensuite le bras vers sa table de nuit, puis attrapa des mouchoirs, avant d'essuyer ton ventre couvert de sa jouissance. Il tira ensuite la couverture sur vous après avoir balancé les mouchoirs usagés dans la poubelle.

Tu te blottis contre son torse en gémissant, exténuée.

\- La prochaine fois... Si tu m'attaches, n'y va pas si fort... Je ne sens presque plus mes hanches.

En simple réponse, le garçon ricana, puis te serra contre lui. Tu gémis longuement son prénom en tapant légèrement son épaule. Il embrasse ta tempe puis s'endormit sans demander son reste. Tu fis donc de même, fatiguée de vos ébats brutaux et quelque peu sauvage. 


End file.
